


Bobby's Niece

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby's niece  Jaz finds out that Bobby died and comes to South Dakota to meet Dean and Sam. They give her the land and she helps rebuild the house for all of them to live in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bobby's niece

 

By:L.R. Bare

 

Rated K for now coming soon rated mature. 

 

 

Jaz was five when she meet her uncle Bobby. He was a cantankerous sweet man. That was also around the time she meet Dean and Sam. They were a bit older so they thought she was a nuisance at the time. 

 

Sam had been about 8 and Dean was 12. She saw them a few times more. They always seemed bugged when they saw her. She would chase them and they would torment her. She always had the biggest crush on Dean. His crooked smile always sent her over the edge. 

 

Through the years she lost touch. Always checking in with her uncle. She had gone to school for cooking. She now had a job as a Sous chef at a restaurant. She had not heard a peep from her uncle in several months now. She had been busy and reached out. She then got worried when she found his phone disconnected and called Dean. 

 

"Hello" Dean answered

 

"Hey Dean" Jaz said

 

"Who is this" Dean asked

 

"I know I have not talked to you in awhile but this is Jaz Bobby's niece." Jaz said the phone got real quiet and then she heard Sam take the phone .

"Hey Jaz. " Sam said and sighed "There was an accident" 

"What ? Is Bobby ok? Where is he?" Jaz asked her mind spinning.

 

"I do not know how to tell you this but Bobby died a few months back. We just thought you knew." Sam said

"How could I know when no one told me" She asked.

"I am sorry" Sam said

"I am coming to South Dakota and you guys need to explain to me what happened." Jaz said.

"OK we will meet you there tomorrow." Sam said. 

Sam got off the phone and looked over at his brother. "How are we going to explain that the house was burned down. She had no idea or did she?" Sam asked. 

 

Dean raised his eyebrows "I have no clue what Bobby told her or her wayward Dad. I know we should do the right thing and tell her what we can." Dean said

"But should we tell her the truth?" Sam asked

"We owe her that. Wait Sam how old is she?" Dean asked getting that sappy smile on his face. "And she was a red head right?" 

"oh no this is Bobby's niece we are talking about" Sam said . He picked up the map. Thank goodness they were close. And the next case fell through. 

 

***********************************************

When Jaz drove up on her uncle's shop she noticed the big house was burnt to the ground. She got out and saw Sam and Dean leaning up against her uncle's junked cars.

She had cried all night and most of the morning driving. She loved her uncle. He loved her even though her dad seemed to not care. Her father had always been distant. Bobby was always just so friendly and warm. 

 

She got out and walked up to them. Sam she figured was the taller one. She would know Dean anywhere except for being taller he still had that lopsided grin. He had right now. 

"Well hey there sweet pie" Dean said and took her in for a hug. he smelled like leather and vinyl . Then she stepped back and was immediately took in by Sam who had a bear of a grip. He smelled good. His after shave was spicy. He had always been the nicer one of the two to her. 

 

"So how have you been?" Dean asked

"Well I am a sous chef now. and I was just peachy until yesterday. So did Demons get him or what?" Jaz asked 

Dean and Sam were prepared for anything but that. They did not know she knew what Bobby had done in his life. Apparently Bobby told her awhile back. 

"Yes I watched my uncle Bobby pull a demon out of my father so yes. I know. He told me what your father and your whole family went through. So what happened to the house a demon?" Jaz asked

Sam got his bearings first and answered as they walked the property. She saw that the basement was still intact. And the panic room was still there. They all went in. It seemed untouched by the fire. 

"It was a leviathan. He got shot in the head and died." Sam said 

Jaz looked around the room. Bobby had been so resourceful. She wanted to honor him. She sighed and looked at them. They were nugging each other. "What boys yes I know you burned him" Jaz said kicking things around in her head. "I took some time off. I talked to a lawyer. I have no problem sharing with you two but I would like to move here to be close to his spirit. Yes I know I am being a sap sucker." Jaz said starting to cry again. 

Sam came over and patted her back. 

It was Dean however who started talking first. 

"We would love that. We just have been so overwhelmed with everything that we forgot about you. I know that sounds like we are douchebags. It would be nice to have another place to call home." Dean said giving her a smile that light her heart up like Christmas. His green eyes always made her feel funny. 

"What do you intend to do with this land?" Sam asked

"I want to rebuild to hide this room and sorry I am getting rid of the junk cars. I might" She said and stopped when they shook their heads. "Ok I will keep them. " Jaz was wondering maybe Bobby did not tell her all. She figured she was in for a long few weeks here before she started her new job.


	2. Abducted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaz sort of meets someone new and gets abducted. Gabriel, Dean and Sam make sure she gets saved.

Bobby's niece

 

BY:L.R. Bare

 

Rated: K for now. 

 

Pairing: Jaz/Gabriel

 

They had gotten a few contacts and thank god most of Bobby's books had survived they put all that in the safe room. Jaz had gotten a work crew that worked pretty fast. As for her job she took over in the kitchen at a local classy place up the road. 

 

She had started reading all Bobby's books. Sam had also given her some of the books he had of Bobby's. He figured she needed to know all of it. When they all had had the "Talk" they filled her in on everything. The boys and her agreed she needed to go in on it too because if she was going to take over Bobby's land it would make sense that she took over some of his responsibilities. Dean was against it at first. Then he realized Sam and her were right. She was in danger either way. She might as well know things. 

 

Thank god for Jaz's mother who had left her a good size of inheritance. She used it to help rebuild the house. She also had to get an RV. Which the boys stayed in with her sometimes. They would sleep on the couch. At first her crush was overwhelming then as the months went by Dean had become like a brother to her. 

He was even impressed when she did target practice with Sam and him. She showed she was a dead on shot. Bobby had told her to take it up. Bobby had first showed her how to shot but she went in on her own and practiced. 

 

However what really impressed Dean was when they took her out hunting and she snagged the banshee all by herself. The thing was wailing too. What was weird to all of them is Jaz was not affected by it's screams. She drowned it out. She made a confession to Dean and Sam that she had done things like that her whole life. She adapted to stuff like that. 

 

The two brothers just looked at each other and nodded. Later Sam would come to Dean and show him a book of Bobby's and a diary of Bobby's talking about Jaz and how her parents had adopted her. Bobby wrote about how the child did extraordinary stuff when she was little. Like moving Sam away from fire when he looked like he was going to get burnt. 

 

Or when Dean had carelessly gotten to close to a monster and it followed him back to the house after a hunt. She formed a bubble around all of them and Bobby blasted the creature with his shotgun. 

 

"Now why do I not remember this. ???" Dean asked

 

"Because Dean Bobby had thought we would think she was a monster and come to hunt her. It says it in his diary. He took and gave us a memory loss spell for them memories. We only remembered the other times with Jaz. Like picking on her. She saved us Dean. She used to follow us around. She had such a crush on you. You being you were oblivious to it." Sam said

 

"She was five" Dean said "And even when she got to be a teen I saw her as a little sister." Dean said

 

"See" Sam said

"But maybe she still has that crush damn did she grown up good." Dean said raising his eyebrows.

"Dean no not even she is Bobby's niece and we need to ask her about this thing she has." Sam said

"OK ok plus she would probably kick my butt. That lady is strong. She pushed me out of the way of that banshee and I have a huge bruise. " Dean said lifting his sleeve up to show Sam the bruise. 

 

"Yeah well thank goodness we have this time to talk by ourselves. I want to analyse what she is and see what we can tell her. I have never seen these powers in anyone. I mean maybe in angels but some of them are not even jiving with angels either. It is like maybe her parents were super heroes." Sam said laughing

Dean was eating a burger that Jaz had made him from the restaurant. They had stopped at before coming back. "Man can that woman cook. Yes I see that is her best super power." Dean said with a full mouth of burger. 

"Really Dean?" Sam said but he was enjoying his salad. She had made a vinaigrette that was too die for. 

 

"What?" Dean said still with a mouthful of burger. 

 

Sam laughed going back to his computer. The workers were almost done with the house. And in a week it would be easier to research. The internet they had now was kind of rigged for now. Sam felt comfortable he had to admit it was starting to get back to normal for the first time since losing Bobby. They had Kevin helping with things back at the bunker. It was feeling like a gang again like the old days. He was kind of worried because when that happened last time they lost everyone. In their kind of work that was the game though. He went back to work and did not stop the rest of the night. 

 

****************************************************************

Jaz was loving cooking and had gotten the restaurant more clientele. She had only been there a month when she had this unusual customer everyday come in eat dessert first. He orders the crepes and eclairs. Then regular food but dessert first and always sent her back a rose. 

 

She never saw him just the back of his head. And ohh what a backside he had. He had wheat brown hair with gold highlights natural gold highlight you could tell the man would never go to the hair salon to get his hair done. He wore jeans and filled them out nicely too. He turned around and she would shy away never seeing his face. it would ruin it. 

Jaz was bad with relationships . Men always got the better of her. Last relationship got weird when he hit her and got slammed up against the wall. He ran out the apartment screaming she was a freak. He never did come back. 

She was better off not seeing this enigma of a man. 

 

**********************************************************************

Gabriel was hiding in South Dakota. He found a restaurant that catered to his sweet tooth. he would sit by the kitchen because he heard the chef was a female. Anyone who could cook like that especially his sweets was a perfect woman. he did not care. He wanted to meet the woman who could tantalize his sweet tooth like no other. 

He started sending roses back to thank her. He kept feeling someones eyes on him when he ate. He would turn around and catch a brief glimpse of red hair. 

He had to find out what she looked like so he used his angel powers and saw her one day. he snuck into the kitchen and used his brilliant disguises and saw her at the over cooking and baking. Her red hair gleaming under the hairnet that held it back. She had a small cute nose and and her backside well it was divine. 

If he had not been in a hurry to find the knuckleheads he would have took some time and abducted this sweet paramore. 

 

****************************************************

He played his usual games with them. They were at Bobby's and it looked like someone had rebuilt the dwelling. 

Sam and Dean were doing research always doing boring stuff they were. They were no fun anymore. 

He needed to go back and bug that sweet redhead who could make him some pastry. 

 

****************************************************************************** 

 

Dean and Sam were getting worried. At first they figured Jaz had just gotten tied up with work. Then they went to the restaurant and found her car in the parking lot the door open and the keys on the ground. Her purse contents spilled out on the seat. 

Whatever took her either knew what she was or was in for a world of pain. 

 

Sam said "I wish we would have told her about what we found. This is going to be bad for them or be bad for her if they know what she is." Sam said

Dean was worried now "Should we call Castiel " Dean said

"Castiel is in his own world right now. He is still healing from the leviathans Dean" Sam said

And then they smelled the smell of fresh donuts and sweets. And heard the laughter they thought had been dead. They turned around and saw Gabriel open a lollipop and put it in his mouth.

 

"What are you chuckleheads doing at my favorite restaurant?" Gabriel asked

"Um our friend Jaz was taken she is the chef here." Sam said

 

"Hey is that the pretty red head?" Gabriel said intrigued he could kill two birds one stone. He would rescue the pretty chef and help the chuckleheads so he could get info from them without giving his hiding place away. 

 

"Yep what do you know of her?" Dean asked. Wondering where his angel sword was. He still hated Gabriel for making Sam suffer even though he helped them. 

"She makes some awesome pastries." Gabriel said

 

"Well whatever or whoever took her is in for a surprise she is not human. " Sam said

 

"What is she?" Gabriel asked

 

"Well we still have not figured that out yet." Sam said

 

"Hmm I will help you find her and save her. The deal is She will make me pastries and you will not tell my brother I am alive." Gabriel said

 

"Deal" Sam said

"Wait why do you not want Castiel to know you are alive?" Dean asked

 

"Well I am kind of in hiding. And want the least amount of people or anyone knowing I am alive." Gabriel said

 

"Ok" Dean said. "If you help us find Jaz then we will keep your secret for now but we like Cas more than you" 

 

"Fair enough" Gabriel said. "Wait who is this Jaz to you guys. " 

"Bobby's niece" Sam said

"Ok I will help you." Gabriel said and snapped out. 

 

Dean looked at Sam "Do you think we can trust him Jaz is a very good looking woman and he is a womanizer?"

"What choice do we have when Cas is indisposed" Sam said. He was just thinking maybe this was not a good idea. 

***************************************************

 

Jaz woke up in a place similar to the panic room but it had angelic symbols everywhere. She was chained up and strung up hanging from the ceiling. She had been stripped. 

A blond man came in and was smiling an evil smile. 

 

"I knew I would find one of you one day. Half angel half demon. You are a an abomination on this earth . Lucky for you Crowley has put a price on your kinds alive. He thinks you can help him win his battle so I can not kill you but I will torture you a little." The man said stinking of whiskey. She tried to escape but for the first time her little tricks did not work. 

 

He made small cuts down her side. She felt the blade burn into her. 

Then as she passed out she heard an english accent yell at the man and told him to quit cutting her. 

She however felt herself heal when he stopped. 

 

Crowley looked and was shocked . How had his child come to be here? Her mother who was an angel told him she last the child. He figured at the time it was for the best. He was a demon what business did he have being a father.


	3. seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel saves Jaz but realizes Crowley has a secret. Gabriel feels himself falling for Jaz but because she is half-demon and half angel he knows he has to stay away.

Crowley watched his daughter sleeping through the bars in her cell. . He had beat the demon within an inch of his life but stopped himself. Here was this child who he thought he would never see again. He had loved her mother like no other. In the end Desiree would betray him telling him after he finally found her that she lost his child. He found out about his daughter Andromeda being alive. And He shook his head . He had believed her. He did not want anyone knowing this secret. Crowley put her in a cell that would hold her but he took off the chains. He wondered. Did she know what she was? Did she know her parents were an angel and a demon? And what was he going to do about Moose and Squirrel?

 

He doubted it and figured maybe it was for the best that she not know. It would be hard to explain to them humans. He had to admit he liked Moose and Squirrel. He sighed. He would just have to let her go if they came for her. They would send Castiel. The cell was demon proof which would hold her since she was half his. If she would have been full blood angel . There was virtually nothing he had to keep her. Them angels were invincible. Crowley thought to himself. 

 

Crowley went back to his throne and was drinking when he smelled a candy smell. He then focused his eyes and saw Gabriel snap in. 

"So where is she?" Gabriel asked . Gabriel was thinking of them pastries and maybe just maybe he would taste something sweeter. 

 

"Well, Well , Well, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? I thought you were dead Gabriel?" Crowley said getting another drink. And nodded to see if Gabriel wanted one. Gabriel nodded and took one. 

 

"Well, it takes alot more to kill an archangel. Plus I am a tricky one." Gabriel said smiling remembering how he had tricked his brother. 

"Yes, Yes you are" Crowley said "So what do you need?"

"Well Moose and Squirrel need Bobby's niece back if you can help me." Gabriel said . He was treading lightly. He knew where she was but decided it was for the best to get her back directly. 

"Sure I know just the morsel you want" Crowley said trying to sound disinterested. Crowley lead Gabriel to the cell where his daughter was. He knew she needed to be up there protected by the brothers. He at least knowing now who was around her could find an excuse to be around her. 

Crowley opened the cell and shook her awake. "Ok darling it is wakey wakey time" Crowley said and gently got her up. 

 

Gabriel thought that was curious. "So what is she?" Gabriel asked before Jaz had time to wake up. 

"She is half demon , Half Angel." Crowley said watching Jaz aka Andromeda wake up. 

Her eyes fluttered awake. She heard bits and pieces of their conversation about her. She wondered why this man named Crowley had treated her well and saved her from the other demon. 

 

Gabriel expected many things but not that. It was well even in the angel realm an abomination. And things like that were put down. 

He watched her wake up and knew he would not kill her but his brothers would if they knew what she was. At least she did not know what she was. But was it dangerous her not knowing? 

 

"Who are you?" Jaz asked as she got up and looked at Gabriel. He looked familiar. "Wait you are the strange man from the dinner. " She said

 

"Yes I am. Sam and Dean sent me to come get you. We need to leave now." Gabriel said lifting her up. He saw faint scars on her. Which made him mad. "Who tortured her Crowley?"

"One of my demons. When I realized she was involved with Dean and Sam I got her away from him." Crowley said only half lying. 

 

"Ok I have to take her now." Gabriel said

"Tell Moose and Squirrel they owe me." Crowley said and he looked a little sad. Which made Gabriel think there was more to this. 

"Bye" Gabriel said as he snapped them out of there and into her newly finished livingroom where Dean and Sam were watching TV.

 

Gabriel laid her on the couch. And stroked her face. Then he kissed her lightly on the cheek and stood up. 

"Ok knuckleheads a deal is a deal. Do not tell where I am. And you pretty lady owe me some pastries. " Gabriel said smiling and then snapping out. He thought it best to get with them later about his weird encounter with Crowley. 

 

***********************************

 

"Wow you ok Jaz?" Dean asked and helped her up. She looked ok. 

"I am fine. Thank you for getting Gabriel was it? to save me. " Jaz said. Reminding herself to make a special something for him the next time she saw that handsome man. He made her tingle in places of her body she did not knew tingled. 

 

"We need to talk to you when you have rested. " Sam said. He did not want to get into what he found out about her until she was rested. 

"Sure" She said as she was heading to her room for a shower and bed. 

 

****************************************************************

"Sam I am worried. I think we will have to talk to Gabriel later. Tomorrow we need to go on another case." Dean said

 

Sam looked at the computer. He had looked up the particulars of the next case. Thank gods it was only one town over and they could be back at the latest afternoon tomorrow.

Sam nodded "We will summon Gabriel or Castiel to look after her tomorrow then when we get back we will sit her down and explain what little we know." Sam said

 

"Sounds like the best plan to me" Dean said. 

 

****************************************************

They did not need to summon Gabriel he was right there in the morning as they woke up talking in the kitchen with Jaz who was fixing him her famous cinnamon french toast. 

Dean took a huge plate himself. There were eggs, Bacon, sausage and all the fixings. Dean was in heaven as he eat. 

 

Sam did the same. He could get used to this. The boys loved having home cooked meals. They hated road food. 

 

After breakfast they took Gabriel aside.

"Well we need you to keep an eye on her so we can do this one case." Sam said

 

"Yeah I can do that. You should know Crowley gave her up too easily and there is something he is not telling us. He did tell me however what she is." Gabriel said

 

"Ok Gabe spill " Dean said

"She is half- demon and half angel." Gabriel said "We need to keep her away from Castiel too." 

 

"How is that possible? ' Sam said

"Well Sam you have female demons and male angels, also you have female angels and male demons. " Gabriel said laughing. "Both kind feel it is an abomination to both our kind and want them dead." 

 

"Wait how do we know you will not kill her?" Sam said 

 

Gabriel looked over at Jaz while she was bending over to pick something up. He was looking directly at her ass. "Now how could I destroy something so beautiful. Plus she cooks. Damn this angel will have to fly a few times around the world to get that off him but I love my sweets." Gabriel said smiling. 

 

"Ok but do not piss her off Gabriel or we will kill you ourselves." Sam said 

 

They left and hugged Jaz. Gabriel waved at them as they drove off. Then he turned back to Jazz with a sexy smile on his face.

"Hey beautiful lets have some fun now shall we?" Gabriel said 

"uh huh" Jaz said feeling weak in the knees .


	4. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel feels his attraction to Jaz and fights it. He tells her the truth about what she is.

Jaz smiled at Gabriel who was looking at her weirdly when Dean and Sam left. She was nervous. This man was a very good looking man. Not that she was not used to good looking men. She had been around Dean and Sam all her life. They however been like cousins to her. 

 

"So you have to babysit me huh?" Jaz asked. She was trying to read him to see if he knew why everyone seemed to be afraid of her. 

 

Gabriel did not know how to take her. She was something that was not supposed to exist but there she was. He had seen one before but they seemed to get killed. He however knew she had not or still did not know what she was. He had to tread lightly with her. Plus there was the attraction he felt for her already. 

 

"Yeah since them demons can not be trusted I have to stay here with you." Gabriel said but she knew he was lying. He could tell she knew. 

 

"Yeah well I was not born yesterday you know." Jaz said answering his question that he never asked. 

 

"You read my mind. Not too many humans can do that. Since I am an angel." Gabriel said his eyes were whiskey but had gold swirls in them. 

 

"Well I am not human right?" She said . Jaz had known for some time now she was not human. She had done things that Bobby tried to hide from the boys. He thought maybe keeping her away for a little bit and her growing up would help calm it down. he also hide the little things like when she saved the boys. And how she could start fires from nothing. 

 

"No you are not human. Sam and Dean want to talk to you about that. I was told they would handle that. " Gabriel said. he bite his lip and watched her clean up the kitchen. For a demon/angel she was really beautiful. He had to be careful with this one. 

 

"Well I would like to know why you would want to kill me?" Jaz asked she had heard a little of the conversation Sam , Dean and Gabriel had. She could pick up certain things if she wanted to hear. 

 

"I would not hurt you. I like your pastries to much." He said touching her arm with his forefinger. 

 

It sent chills down her but not bad chills good chills. She also saw a few things when he touched her. She felt his sadness and pain for his family. 

 

"You are such a sad being even though you wear this facade that you joke around. Wait it is the vessel right?" Jaz said looking at him in the eyes. His eyes would be her undoing. They had specks of green and blue also in them. She had never seen eyes like that. At first glance you thought maybe they were hazel then you knew they were a brown with colors in them when the light hit them in a certain way.

Gabriel saw how she was looking into his eyes he felt a weird sensation when he looked in her eyes too. It could be since she was half-angel and half demon. He knew that she would only age until she hit 30 which from the looks of it that would be soon. She would stop aging then. Angels could live forever as long as they were not killed with an angel sword. Demons well they could be killed alot more ways than angels. 

 

"So you can read my mind huh?" Gabriel said giving her a smile and raising one eyebrow. "So what am I thinking now huh?" 

Jaz blushed "Come on you just met me. Plus since the boys will not tell me what I am. I feel you should. Hey I will even make a deal with you. I will make you pastries if you tell me what I am." Jaz said

 

"Obviously you do not understand how men are. And how good looking you are my dear. I might however agree to the deal you are proposing if I can have one kiss also. Then I will tell you the things you want to know. Plus I have my own questions for you about when you were taken. " Gabriel said

 

"Well I guess one kiss would not be so bad. " Jaz said. She could not help herself She liked him. 

 

Gabriel stepped closer to her and pulled her into his arms. His lips were skillful and soft at first. He then parted her lips with his tongue and pulled her into him. His arms went around her and grabbed her ass and squeezed it. Jaz had a few lovers before but none were this good at kissing. She however took her own tongue and dipped it in exploring his mouth also. Which only made him deepen the kiss. 

 

She felt dizzy when he pulled away. And he seemed the same way. 

 

Gabriel felt weird no woman had affected him that way before. He suspected it was that she was an angel and demon. He had be involved with Kali who was a god but not another angel or definitely not a demon. And when he looked in her eyes they were glowing green with black as night on the edges of them. 

 

"Wow ok" Gabriel said 

"Something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Jaz asked

"No it is just that if the boys come home they will be mad at me for trying something on you." Gabriel said trying to play it off like the player he was. 

 

"So now I lived up to half and I will start making sweets. Spill what am I?" Jaz asked

Gabriel went to the cabinet and poured himself a tall drink of whiskey. 

"That is complicated. You are not just one thing. You are half - angel and half demon. Now what was said or maybe things you can remember down where you were taken." Gabriel said looking at that shock on her face. 

"that can't be. I do good things. I I am good. I can not be even part demon." Jaz said

Gabriel looked at her. He believed what she was saying was true but it could still go wrong. She could be used as a pawn and made to do terrible things because she was both and could pass for both. She was like a time bomb waiting to blow. When he kissed her she had not fought him. She had pulled him in closer. Or maybe Gabriel was just not used to angels or demons so he needed to stay away. 

"I am sure you are but Crowley , that was the British speaking one told me that was what you were. And I am positive of it now." Gabriel said pouring some more whiskey into his glass. He was looking at the clock. He wished Sam and Dean would get home before he did something that they would both regret. 

 

Jaz started making the cookies but started crying she saw how he pulled away and now how he was just sitting in a corner looking at his watch. After he told her what she needed to know he grew quiet and it hurt her feelings. She calmed down and turned away from him. She stopped herself and then said after she got calmed down. 

"He was whispering stuff and really mad that the man who took me tortured me. It was like he knew who I was. He took care of me. And in a real nice manner. Which is weird for a demon. Demons are supposed to be bad right?" Jaz asked

 

"Yes and Crowley never is nice unless he wants something. Have you ever met him before? " Gabriel said turning towards her. He noticed she looked like she had been crying. "What is the matter?" He asked

 

"No I never met him. Uncle Bobby did tell me about him but I never met him. I am upset I have been a hunter all my life. I have done good all my life and now I am told I am my own enemy." Jaz said not telling him that he made her upset when he pulled away from their kiss. He at first acted like he liked it then after he pulled away he avoided her for a little bit. 

Jaz put the cookies in the oven and set the timer. As she turned around he was there and took her in his arms again. He held her as she cried. 

Sam and Dean came into this touching scene. Sam cleared his throat. Gabriel and Jaz jumped. 

Dean gave Gabriel a dirty look "You son of a bitch you told her." Dean said 

"Boys what can I say she bribed me with cookies." Gabriel said using his charm. 

"So it is true? I am both angel and demon." Jaz said

"Yes but you were raised human and hunter. And we have never seen you be a bad person." Sam said "Plus I had some demon blood in me all you have to do is fight it." 

 

Dean came over and took Jaz from Gabriel and held her. The timer went off and she pulled the cookies off. No one spoke while eating cookies. Gabriel excused himself and thanked Jaz. He knew he needed to stay away from her. He did not want to but Dean and Sam would kill him if not plus. Next time he took that woman in his arms god help him. He would make love to that woman and take his time too. That kiss had knocked him on his ass. It made him feel things he never wanted to feel. 

He took Sam to the side. 

"Sam, Crowley is hiding something. Jaz said he was protective of her. And beat down the demon who tortured her. I think you might want to find out how or if Crowley knows her." Gabriel said "I will do some digging myself. I will ask around. I will be back tomorrow. " Gabriel said snapping out. 

 

"What was with him he looked shaken?" Dean said putting a cookie in his mouth. "mmmmm"

 

Sam watched as Jaz went upstairs. When he felt she was out of earshot he talked to Dean "Dean , Gabriel thinks Crowley knows something about Jaz. He said he will look into it. I think you need to summon Crowley and find out what he knows." Sam said

 

"Why would Crowley tell me anything" Dean asked


	5. The affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel leaves and comes back to find . Jaz having an affair with Dean. They find out Crowley's reasons.

Dean had been given the run around as usual by Crowley in the end. Sam kicked Crowley out. Crowley even taughted Jaz who was cooking in the kitchen. She was sad. She had a feeling that everything had scared Gabriel away. He looked scared after their kiss like she repulsed him. She thought he had felt something too. That kiss had awakened something in her. A need so primal she could not help feel like after he awakened it. He deserted her. 

 

So this is how it went down for the next few months. The boys got jobs and Jaz worked and helped dispatch them to the jobs and looked up things for them while they were on the road. 

In that time she had not heard anything from Gabriel. Not one peep. And it hurt her to no end. She thought they had shared something. 

 

Dean and Sam had come back to the house and they would stay in the 2nd floor bedrooms. They had gotten into a routine where they would come back and have a huge meal and then stay for a week or so then head out. 

 

This night Sam had arranged for a date. 

 

Dean was drinking his whiskey and researching. Which was kind of a switch for the two. 

 

Sam had a smile on his face when he took the Impala and left. 

 

"Before I give you the keys dear brother you must promise to wash her and not get a scratch on her. " Dean said which was his usual MO when it came to his car. That man loved his car. 

 

Sam took Dean outside before he left "You sure you are going to be ok with Jaz? Do not mention Gabriel. Remember what Gabe said. He wants to stay away for awhile. It is for the best. " Sam said looking at his watch. 

"Yeah he is a douchebag she is better off." Dean said. 

 

Sam was in a hurry and did not notice the way Dean was looking through the window at Jaz. 

 

She had started being less shy Dean noticed. She wore wife beater t-shirts and tight jean shorts. It had been a hot summer and they had fixed the air but man he was getting hot just looking at her. 

 

He watched as Sam pulled out. They had already eaten but he smelled the pie coming out of the oven. The apple with cinnamon and sugar. 

He licked his lips and took a long drink. She was bend over the oven to get that pie out and when she put it on the counter. He noticed how low her top was. 

 

"So how long do I wait until I have have a piece. ?" Dean said

 

She saw the look he was giving her. She had planned this. She was heartbroken and figured why not just get her first love. He was better for her anyway. 

 

"It will be cool in a few hours." Jaz said

 

She took out a bottle of wine and poured it. "I figure we can talk." Jaz said innocently 

"Ok what do you want to talk about?" Dean asked

 

"Did you hear from Gabriel lately?" Jaz asked

"No he is gone like the coward he is." Dean said and took another long swig of his whiskey better she knew now. 

 

Jaz poured more wine and drank it down. She felt ashamed but she had needs to. She most of all felt like she had just misinterpreted what Gabriel was feeling. She thought he liked her. And she started crying. 

Dean saw that she was crying and gave her a hug. 

Dean felt good against her body and as he was pulling away she looked up. and they made eye contact. 

"Oh hell" Dean said and his lips came down upon hers in an intense kiss. Not as intense as Gabriel's had been but still intense. She parted his lips with her tongue and she thought she heard him moan. His hand slide on to her ass and he grabbed it pushing her up on the counter that was on the island which was cool. 

Her legs wrapped around his waist and pushed him more into her. She could feel his erection through his pants. Dean was a big boy. She took her hands and freed him from his shirt neither of them stopping the kisses. They both wanted this . 

She kissed down his chest. She felt a weird hunger take over her. and she lead him upstairs to the bedroom. 

 

She pushed him on the bed and started taking off his clothes. 

"Whoa tiger we got all night. " Dean said

 

She pulled off her shirt and jeans. Dean took off his jeans and laid on the bed with his boxers. 

Jaz had kept her underwear and bra on. She straddled Dean as they went back to their deep kissing session. 

Dean unsnapped her bra and kissed down her neck taking one one her beautiful breasts into his mouth.

Jaz moaned and felt the need take over. She reached down and pulled his boxers off. Her mouth covering his manhood that she took into her mouth. 

"oh my god honey that is the stuff." Dean said and laid back letting her do that things she was doing with her tongue on him. He felt her stop and felt her come back up. 

He slide a condom on himself and slide her right onto him. He felt her core melt into him and they both felt like they wanted to devour each other. He worked her up and down his penis until he exploded. He had heard her come several times. 

Afterwards he held her. He heard someone clear their throat. 

 

"So how long have you been boning each other?" Gabriel asked 

Jaz looked around the room and saw him in the corner. He looked upset. 

"You have no right "Jaz said as her eyes turned black as night. "I am nothing to you."

"Get out of here Gabriel" Dean said

"Well you might want to know that she is " Gabriel said but was interrupted by Crowley coming in.

"Nice squirrel you might want to get dressed and if you ever sleep with my daughter again. I will not be nice." Crowley said 

And Dean's and Jaz's jaw dropped. Gabriel said "yeah that"

"you are an asshole Gabriel" Jaz said "I was in love with you and you left you coward." 

Gabriel felt that remark like a slap. It hurt him. "So you missed me so much you banged Dean here first chance you got." Gabriel said

"And you are an asshole Gabriel" Dean said he got dressed and before he could comfort Jaz . She flew across the room and slapped Gabriel soundly on the cheek. 

"Now boys and daughter we need to talk." Crowley said "Jaz you are right now going through a changing phase which is why you could not in control of yourself with this stud. Gabriel my daughter is too good for you" Crowley said

Gabriel knew he had stayed away too long and when he saw them going at it like rabbits he knew her demon side had took over and made her go to her primal needs. He had just hoped it would be him underneath her instead of Dean. He was mad at himself. 

Jaz was sick of everything and screamed and they all stopped and looked at her . 

This is what Sam walked into. Jaz screaming and all looking at her like she was crazy. Jaz felt like her whole world had collapsed in one shot. She had betrayed Gabriel. Even though that was kind of his fault for leaving. Made Dean think she was a slut and found out her favorite uncle most hated enemy was her father.   
She felt her eyes roll back in her head and she felt herself go down. 

The boys acted fast and Sam caught her. 

"See what you idiots have done." Sam said laying her down. He gave them all dirty looks.


	6. Giving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel takes Jaz to keep her safe. He gives in to his feeling for her. Dean and Sam decide that she is best with Gabriel.

Sam was over her when she came to. He had carried her into her room and he sat by her. 

 

"You ok? I was worried about you." Sam said. Sam had always been the nice one. 

 

"You want to kill me don't you Sam. I am a demon and a angel but still I am a monster. I have appetites and can not control them. " Jaz said stopping and started crying again. 

 

"Look no one wants to kill you. I promise I would never let that happen. You are our family now. Ok wait Dean stepped over the line." Sam said blushing three shade of red. 

 

"No I seduced him. I was mad at Gabriel and took it out on him." Jaz said blushing herself of the thought of her once crush and how they just had sex all over Dean's bed and Gabriel had watched them do that.

"Well I know Dean and he is lusty so are all us boys. Crowley and Dean are talking and Gabriel is outside. He wants to talk to you. I will not let him if you do not want to talk to him." Sam said he was holding her hand rubbing it to console her. She had chose the wrong man. Why couldn't she be into Sam???

 

She started crying harder. "He thinks I'm a slut from the town of Slutsville." Jaz said

 

Sam laughed at that comment "No he doesn't if he does I will kick his ass. We love you and no one will hurt you." Sam stepped out into the hall and she vaguely heard him say to Gabriel that he was to not upset her. 

 

Gabriel came in and sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand. "So you ok. You gave us a scare Kiddo?" Gabriel said smiling but she could tell he wanted to say something that Sam would not let him. 

"Whatever you are going to say Gabriel say." Jaz said

"There are things you do not understand or will not understand until they are explained." Gabriel said

 

"That is bullshit and you know it. You are sugar coating things. " Jaz said "I am sick of everyone tiptoeing around me. " 

"Fine I can not talk here in front of Moose and say to you what I want to say. I am done playing games and hiding anyway" Gabriel squeezed her hand. And then snapped his fingers and they were not at Bobby's house anymore they were in a room that had a huge bed in it. 

It looked like a set from Casa Erotica.

She started crying then as he lay her down in the huge bed. 

"Why did you bring me here?" Jaz asked

Gabriel sighed "Nothing has been your fault. I have felt the same way these last few months too. I have made myself miserable. And you miserable apparently." Gabriel said he sat down by her and stroked her hair. 

Jaz cried harder. She could not stop herself. She felt ashamed of everything and confused. Gabriel took her into his arms and held her tight.

"This is my porno set. I have a club out front. I stay here most of the time. The girls do not come back here. You can shower and rest. I need to check on the situation. Moose and Squirrel are going to be mad at me for taking you away. I think we all need chill out time. Don't you?" Gabriel asked

Jaz felt so tired and drained maybe this would be good she thought. She just nodded. She figured Gabriel could talk her into anything. She had known that about him the first time they met. She went into the bathroom which was on the side of the set. She even saw a kitchen back there. Gabriel set out some towels and a set of jammies for her to wear. Instead of lingerie they were boxers with Lilo and stitch on them . The t-shirt had a big Stitch on it. 

 

Jaz smiled when he handed her them. "Thank you" Jaz said and hugged him. 

"You are welcome" Gabriel said and turned away "I will be gone for a few hours. Your daddy is going to be mad at me" He then snapped out. 

Jaz took her shower noticing little things like some lily smelling soap. Stuff like she used. She was too tired to think. She dried off and went to the bed and collapsed on it. 

 

*******************************************************************************

When Gabriel snapped into Bobby's house he got an earful. 

"How dare you take my daughter any where . Who do you think you are Gabriel?" Crowley asked. The demon was mad. Of course he was. 

"She not in any shape to be anywhere but here Gabriel." Sam said "Her powers are going haywire. You might even be in danger." Just as Sam had said that Gabriel knew he did not mean it. Actually Sam was trying to speak to Gabriel through thought. And he was glad he had took Jaz. He did not trust Crowley and wanted what was best for Jaz. 

"Look Gabriel you are the douche who made her go all wiggy. I think you know that she is not right for you . Bring her back." Dean said eating some of the pie Jaz had made him. He could not help it. The pie was so good. 

"Look I did wrong by her I admit it . I realized I needed to see her and found you two bonking I just lost it. I wanted her like that. Deano you beat me to the punch. " Gabriel said tasseling his hair. "But I can not blame either of you for that. Dean she is a good looking woman. And hot damn she can cook in more ways than one. If you caught my drift" Gabriel said and lifted his eyebrows when he said that last part. 

"hey I will not have you talking about my daughter like that" Crowley said "I did not even know she was alive until that demon brought her to me. I killed him after you guys left. I made sure he did not know the real reason. I can not have anyone knowing she is my weakness. I would like to talk to my daughter Gabriel" 

"I do not think that is a good idea Pops" Gabriel said He did not trust this man who had taken over for his brother. Lucifer was still his brother and he trusted Luci more than this guy. 

"I want to talk to Dean and Sam alone . Please King of Hell. I will negotiate only with them. " Gabriel said

"Fine I want to talk to my daughter soon though or there will be hell to pay. " Crowley said then he just vanished 

"Ok Gabriel. I see your point. I understand why you might need to keep her. I think right now her talking to Crowley might do more harm than good. " DEan said begrudgingly. 

"Thanks Deano I appreciate that" Gabriel said

"We are however warning you Gabriel. If I think you will hurt her or get a inkling of you hurting her. Dean and me will come to your Porn liar and kick your ass. Oh yeah we know you have a porn liar and yep we know where it is." Sam said.

Gabriel had a weird look on his face. "Well we all can agree that we need to not let Crowley have his family reunion yet. I have tracked down her mother. Her name is Haley. I have not talked to her yet though." Gabriel said

"Ok maybe it would be better if there was a Mother /Daughter reunion before a Father/Daughter reunion." Dean said while licking the pie pan. "And you need to make her bake more pies." 

"I agree Dean. I will having her making sweets up there for me too." Gabriel said winking at Dean. Which creeped Dean out. 

"Ok then we will take care of handling Crowley. 

************************************************************************

Crowley was mad at all of them How dare they tell him he could not bond with his daughter. He had big plans for her. He needed to get her away from Gabriel. This would be a pain in the ass . And finding out she was in love with the winged douchebag did not set well with him. 

When he got her in his grasp he would use her to help his plans to go forward. Or maybe having an angel in their corners would not be so bad. He rubbed his beard while thinking. 

 

*******************************************************

Gabriel watched her sleep. She looked like the angel he knew she was. He knew if it was up to the higher powers he would have to kill her. He was not good with that. 

He laid down beside her and caressed her bare shoulder. She looked adorable in the Pj's he picked for her. He knew she liked cartoons. His lips kissed her shoulder and up her neck. 

He kissed her jaw bone and cheek. He smelled her lily scent. He adored her. How could he feel this way. Every day since he met her all he did was think of her. His body betrayed him and he was hard and he snuggled to her feeling her softness by him. 

Her lips were slightly parted and he could not stop himself. He kissed her. And she responded with kissing him back. His tongue parted her lips and dove inside. He deepened the kiss when he felt her respond. 

She woke up and realized that Gabriel was kissing her. It confused and excited her so she gave in. Her hands explored his back while his hands explored her bottom. He pushed her into him and she felt his desire. And Gabriel was blessed . 

His lips nibbled on her ear. He whispered his undying devotion to her and how he longed to be with her since he met her. 

His hand pushed down her boxers and one pushed up her pajama top. His thumb was doing swirls around her nipple . she moaned and her hands went down his boxers wrapping around his prize. She stroked it softly first and then aggressively. He pushed her down and stopped her whispering. "If you keep doing that my love I will be out of control. " Gabriel whispered

 

Then his mouth went down and his fingers and mouth explored her womanhood. His tongue licked and parted her lips down there. She grabbed ahold of his hair and pulled it as she felt a wave of desire overcome her. She felt a few more waves like that until Gabriel came up and kissed her. She tasted herself on his lips.  
She felt his huge member enter her. She felt so light and he flipped them over. She felt feathers wrapped around her and felt herself go up in the air. She did not realize it was not just Gabriel's wings. Her wings had done the same thing. They both pushed into each other until they both release in sweet bliss.

When they came back down. They had to untangle their wings. 

"I can't believe I have wings" Jaz said

"Like Kotex sweetie" Gabriel said kissing and laughing as they finally got them apart. 

They fell asleep and their wings wrapped around each other again. In the morning they would untangle them once again.


	7. Crowley has a Father/daughter talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel finds Jaz's mother Haley or so he thinks. Crowley gets his father/daughter moment.

Bobby's niece Part 7

 

Pairing : Jaz/Gabriel

BY:L.R. Bare

Rated Mature

 

Gabriel and Jaz were having too much fun. She felt free with him. She would cook and he will eat. Gabriel loved her pastries and her goodies to. They would end up having fun on the counters most times. 

 

Gabriel would wait until she was asleep to go look for her mother Haley it was not easy she was in deep hiding. When he finally tracked her down. She was the spit image of her daughter. 

 

"Gabriel?" Haley said when he approached her. 

"Yeah wait you know me?" Gabriel asked in his head he was saying oh no what did I do?

 

She laughed "no you are not my type. I like bad boys. You are I know a bad boy in your own mind.

I like demons. " 

 

"Yeah I kind of know that I am here for Jaz. " Gabriel said 

 

Haley looked baffled "Who?" 

 

"Your daughter?" Gabriel said 

 

"Oh yeah they renamed her. I forgot her new name. I hid her from her father with the safest people who I could find." Haley said

 

"Yeah Hunters. Bobby Singer's brother. She was safe but she is coming into her powers from both sides. And her father has found her. We are hoping you can help her. I can take you to her. " Gabriel said to her. 

 

"Ok this is a real shock. Crowley found her. I heard he is the king of hell. And you as an archangel would want to kill her right?" Haley said not sure who to trust. She did not know if he would take her back to kill her for her betrayal of Heaven for mating with a demon who was now the king of hell. 

 

"Yeah well I am kind of committed to keeping her safe. " Gabriel said he still did not want to admit to anyone his feelings for her. It was serious though. They played house now for a week and he had to admit he was enjoying it way too much. 

"Ok I will go with you. Any tricks however I will never be seen again. You will never find me. " She said and she took his hand as he snapped them into his lair.

Jaz was cooking a pie for Gabriel to send back to the boys when she heard Gabriel snap in she turned around to see him with a woman who looked alot like her. 

Haley just stood there. "Wow she looks just like me." She said and threw herself at Jaz hugging her tight crying. 

"Gabriel who is this?" Jaz asked as she hugged her back. 

Haley withdrew and said "I am your mother. I named you Andromeda what is your name now?" Haley asked

"Jaz" Jaz said and looked at Gabriel

"Hey I figured we might get answers from her rather than daddy dearest." Gabriel said looking at all the baking she had done today. He was wondering how he could sneak in a little alone time also. He just could not get enough of her. Even now he was looking her up and down. He read her thought. She was thinking the same thing as him. Maybe her being half -Demon was not such a bad thing her appetite seemed to be more sexual. And since they both had a common goal why not exploit it to help both. 

 

She gave him a wicked smile. "Ok my powers got weird on me a week ago. Tell me why I am constantly craving sex?" Jaz asked

"What umm as an angel I did not crave that alot. That must be the demon part. I however did take a liking to demons after your father I started liking it more." Haley said 

 

"Wait lalalala i do not need to hear that." Jaz said 

"You asked sorry" Haley said 

"How do I fight my cravings and fight the demon part." Jaz asked

"Well the first part I suspect Gabriel and you are taking care of right now. If he goes you still want it. Your body will take who is close to your proximity at this stage. " Haley said "So Gabriel you might want to stay close so you get all the action. Knowing my conniving ex he will have plans to turn her into a time bomb and mate her with a demon. It would make a hybrid demon and that would not be good. You might want to claim her as yours or leave her go." Haley said to Gabriel. 

Gabriel put a hand through his hair. This was getting to be more than he planned but he never planned for how he felt either. "Ok so are you just going to leave and have us stop this or are you going to help? Because I think maybe you and Crowley have alot to do with this being such a mess." Gabriel said

"Yes I need to see him and talk to him. " She said but had this weird expression on her face and gave them a weird smile Gabriel had a funny feeling about this. 

 

"Ok so how about I take you to Dean and Sam and then Crowley will probably appear. " Gabriel said . 

They all left for Bobby's remade house which was Jaz's. 

 

Dean was in the kitchen looking for another pie. They snapped in and He jumped out of his skin. 

"Damn it Gabriel quit that." Dean said jumping "And who is that. Where is my pie?" 

Jaz handed him a pie and laughed. "How is the restaurant? And have you seen Crowley?" Jaz asked

"They miss you and Crowley keep popping up every few days with his guards. He is pissed." Dean said. 

Sam came in and hugged Jaz. "It is about time" Sam said 

 

"This is my mother Dean and Sam. This is Haley." Jaz said. 

Haley smiled and shook their hands. Sam looked strangely at her. "Gabriel can we talk?" Sam said and took Gabriel in another room. They made sure no one could hear. 

********************************************************

"I have been trying to reach you. That either is a phony or she is turned completely demon. According to some books angels who get pregnant with demon children turn or kill themselves. I also read in Bobby's journals that the birth mother died in childbirth. I do not know who that is but it is not her mother. " Sam said 

Gabriel looked at him and they ran back into the room but Haley or the entity pretending knew the jig was up and took ahold of Jaz and they disappeared. 

"Son of bitch" Dean said as he fell on his face reaching for Haley and Jaz. 

"Damn it" Gabriel said "How could I be doped like that?"

"Crowley is good." Sam said

 

*************************************************************

 

Crowley was laughing from his throne. Jaz appeared before him. 

"So my sweet daughter we finally get some daddy/daughter time." Crowley said and patted his throne for her to come sit by him. 

"What have you done?" Jaz asked "Who is this?" 

"Well you see I get mad when angels do not let me see my child." Crowley said "I wanted to see you. I need to talk to you." 

The demons made her sit. 

"I am king of hell I can give you anything." Crowley said 

"I want to go back to see Gabriel, Sam and Dean." Jaz said

"Well I might give you that if you let me talk to you first." Crowley said 

"Fine talk" Jaz said 

"You are my daughter you will listen to me. I want you to stop seeing that angel. He is no good for you. " Crowley said when he noticed her not paying attention to him. 

"Daddy dearest I am almost 30 you have no say. I am not your pawn in a game. I will not do your bidding. I might be a demon but I can fight it. I am in love with an archangel. " Jaz said 

"Go to your room. I am sending you with Juliet she will guard you. " Crowley Said he snapped and she was in her pj's in a room with a bed and a tv. A huge two headed dog just looked up at her but instead of being afraid of it she petted it and it curled up to her. It was huge but Jaz just scratched it's ears like this was normal. Nothing was normal and until she could find out what was her powers and how to use them well she might be stuck here. 

Crowley was yelling at his demons. "Can someone get me more whiskey as he finished the bottle.

 

Gabriel , Sam and Dean popped in. 

"Well I see you boys have explaining to do" Crowley said

"No it is you who needs to explain where she is" Gabriel said 

"I do not have to answer to you Gabriel \\. I told you I wanted to talk to her. I can help her. She is my daughter instead you made her fall for your angel ass. Now I have to delove her. And get her to listen to me. No I will not time bomb my own daughter. I want her to help me run hell. She is more the capable" Crowley said pouring more whiskey and he poured four glasses handed them to all. And they all drank especially Gabriel.

"She's what?" Gabriel said blinking. He still was not sure how he felt and it blew his mind she was in love with him. 

"You bloody idiot if you do not love her let me teach her how to use her powers so she will not go kaboom. I just want to run Hell. She has the power to bring back Lucifer and make apocalypse happen again. I want to have my piece of Hell and do my demons a favor but actually running it. " Crowley said "I am not saying I will not do evil. That is my purpose but I have deals to make with willing humans. She has to learn her bad side as well as her good. I say Castiel teach her good. Then let her pick. You however make her want more than that. I want her to learn both. She can not play house with an angel." Crowley said 

 

"Why not if they love each other?" Sam said 

"Because he does not love her. He can not even say it. Let her go. She is not for you and you know it. Just let her stay here for a week and let her decide. I will train her." Crowley said 

"Do we have a choice?" Dean asked 

Gabriel went all around the compound looking for Jaz. 

"She is in a safe place not her. I have her at my summer home" Crowley said laughing. 

 

"We will be back" Gabriel said and they left.


End file.
